Rokujo Naruto
by R.Draco
Summary: How Naruto live change if he has his own clan that take care him and teach him about family. Follow Naruto as him become the head clan of Rokujo clan and become a hokage. At the same time unrevealed the secrets of Rikudou Sannin and Rokujo clan. Sharingan/Rinnegan Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: History of Rokujo clan

First of all, I do not own Naruto. If I do, I make sure Naruto learn cool awesome jutsu and make sure Sasuke dead during his fight with Naruto at the Valley of the end. Second, this my first story and english not my firsr language so hang in there with me.

Any idea, always accepted if it cool. Onto the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue, History of Rokujo Clan**

Long time ago, before the hidden village had been established the world look up high at the Senju and Uchiha clan. Both share the same ancestor, the Rikudou Sennin. Despite sharing the same origin, they fought each other ferociously. Both clans fought each other for generation. The tension between them is so high that they willing to do anything to annihilate the other clan. Between the war among Senju and Uchiha clan, a flower of love bloom in the middle of battlefield. During the war one Uchiha had fallen in love with Senju woman. Their love cause chaos within the clan when the clansmen known about it. Both clans had disgrace having them in the clan. For them, to fall in love with mortal enemy is unacceptable. At the same time they blamed the other clan for seducing their people. Senju blamed Uchiha, Uchiha blamed Senju. That reason is enough to start another war. Feeling guilty for what's happening in their clan the lover expressed their desire to leave their clan.

The lover leaves the clan. On their journey of love and comfort, they learn about each other. The love between them blooms brightly and so they create a new clan named Rokujo. A clan of love. Although their number is small consist only two people but given enough time their number grew larger. Although they never involved in a ninja war as they hate war based on experience, the blood of a ninja still runs in them. For that the Uchiha fears what the Rokujo clan could do to them. With both blood of Senju and Uchiha run in them, they can be consider a clan that had the closest heritage with the God of Shinobi, Rikudou Sannin.

The Uchiha start their psychological warfare by stating the Rokujo clan is the traitor clan. They spread many bad news to the people such as Rokujo cannot be trusted, Rokujo is a traitor, whoever help Rokujo clan can be considered as they betray their clan as well and many more. Thus, the people of the Shinobi world shunned the Rokujo clan. For seven years they lived in horror and disgrace. They can't buy any food because people fear that they betray their own clan by doing so. Another thing is they fear that the Uchiha might destroy them. Besides, people see Rokujo clan as trash and perhaps even below that. What make them continue to survive for seven years is the help from Senju Clan.

The Senju's clan headman, Senju Kaoru had helped the Rokujo clan by providing food and shelter. In return, the Rokujo clan helped the Senju at their farm. They helped the Senju by gardening, building houses, and feeding animals. That's all they could do since they do not know how to fight. They were grateful for the Senju for protecting them. So they carried with their life as humble farmer of Senju until one clansman decides to learn ninja art instead of gardening. That man is Rokujo Miharu.

At first, the Senju clan does not agree with Miharu decision and order him to forget his dream. But, blood of Rikudou Sennin runs in him, so he secretly learned by watching the Senju clan training. His clansmen known what he was doing and know what will happen if Senju known about it. They surely get thrown away from Senju Clan Compound and they surely do not survive out there without the help of Senju. Still, they keep quiet about it and help cover Miharu for his action. The reason they do this is because deep inside them, they want to be free. They want to be just as equal as everyone else. Not a scum, a trash but a human. In doing so, they need to learn ninja art. So for the past ten years Miharu secretly learn ninja art from Taijutsu to Ninjutsu. At the same time he also teaches his clansmen ninja art. This process of self-learning continued for another five years.

After that, Rokujo Miharu expresses his wish to leave the Senju Compound with the rest of his clan. But the leader of the Senju rejects it saying that they would not survive out there without Senju help. Still, Rokujo Miharu stands by his decision that he will live together with his clan. He also states that they do not need Senju protection anymore as they can defend themselves.

When the Senju leader heard this he gave permission for Rokujo clan to leave the compound if Miharu can prove to them that they can defend themselves. Hearing that, Miharu accepts the challenge and the Senju Leader walked to him and stated that he has to fight him, the leader of Senju. Miharu walks to the field that's going to be battleground between Senju and Rokujo. The Senju clan member bickering stating the Rojuko stand no chance against their leader. While, Rokujo clan members watch with hope in their eyes. If they win this fight meaning they will free and they can consider as equal as other clan. They prayed to God in heaven to give them victory. For years they live in hatefulness, it's about time for them live in peace and full of joy.

For Rokujo Miharu, the burden on his shoulder is great. This battle is going to be an epic battle. He need to win this for his clan member… no his family member. He will free his family from pain and brought the name of Rokujo to its glory. Before he starts the battle he face his family member the Rokujo clan. "Today is the day where we will proof to the world that we are indeed children of Rikudou Sennin. Although his existence some say is a myth, and some say it's a lie. I choose to believe it. Because just the same in the myth he sacrifice himself to protect the world, even I would do the same in this next fight. I will sacrifice myself to protect our family. I am grateful to be born in such wonderful family. We had to face with many triumphs but we endure it. We help each other, we look for each other which make our family bond even stronger. So pray so will have our first victory here today and let us march to our destiny with honor. We are not a clan but a family. That's what Rokujo it is". After finishing with his speech he faces the opponent, the Senju leader. His speech is crafted in a stone and is kept safe in the temple of Rikudou Sannin.

So, the fight began. The Senju get a head start as Miharu does not familiar with the battle. It is his first battle after all. The fight started with Taijutsu clash and the Senju is clearly outclassed Miharu. The Senju stand is much more firm added with good and fast footwork he releases several assaults on Miharu. Miharu used it to advantage using his sharingan he got from Uchiha and sage body from Senju he copy the Taijutsu used by the Senju leader and counterattack the Senju. It is least to say the Senju is quite pissed off seeing his stand is easily copied by the Rokujo. The Rokujo clan member watches the battle with awe. This the first time they had ever seen their member battle. When they saw what Miharu could do and what he capable off, now they start to see the hidden power of Rokujo. The Senju clan members on the other hand surprised to see what is happening in front of their eyes. They could not believe that Miharu able to keep up in Taijutsu with their leader.

The fight continues on for several minutes until the Senju leader decides to raise the bar of difficulty by using Ninjutsu. He started with a simple water jutsu, **Suiton: Mizuranppa** which he realese water gushes out from the mouth like a waterfall and hoping to washed Miharu and hope to end it as well. But he underestimate Miharu when he started doing some hand seal that he doesn't know and shout **Enton: Shikō no hinotama** where a fireball same as Uchiha technique except four times larger than the Uchiha and the fire had green in colour instead red-orange colour. The fireball engulfs the water and turn it to steam. It not stop until there. After all the water gone the fireball continue to march towards the Senju. React quickly he start making hand seals and shout **S****uiton: Suijinheki **a wall of water start to emerge from the ground and form a barrier to protect the Senju. The fireball hit the wall only to see the wall evaporate. Seeing the wall could not stand the fireball he jumped out of the range of fireball. When the wall gone, the fireball hit the ground and created a huge crater.

Seeing the Senju leader still alright Miharu to make another hand seals only to stop when the Senju leader call out that fight. He claimed he had seen enough already and that Miharu had proven to him that Rokujo clan can stand alone and do not need protection from the Senju clan anymore. The Rokujo clan cheered loudly. For the first time, they are happy. Miharu on the other hand had his jaws wide open. He could not believe that the Senju leader give up his fight. But a win is a win. So, they start packing their clothes since that's the only thing they have. The other is own by the Senju, they left the compound. Although it is sad to see Rokujo clan to leave, the leader of the Senju wish best of luck. He also say should the Rokujo clan need any help, the Senju clan willing to help.

The left the Senju Compound and start heading wherever the wind brought them until they found themselves in a field. The field is quite large and have a river nearby which could provide with fresh water. Rokujo Miharu as new clan leader had chosen this place as their compound. The family member agreed and so they start working to clean the field, build houses, and farm. Miharu also order his member to build watchtower to watch any enemy who wish to attack their compound. They also build walls of wood with three meters high. It's taken one year to finish building their compound. Their compound is quite large as it also covered the river nearby including the farm. Their compound could be considered safe with a present of watchtower located around the wall. Miharu also order his clan member to build a ninja training facility where fellow Rokujo members could practice ninja training. He also builds a market for to make it easier for his people to retrieve fresh vegetables and meats. This market soon became an attention to outsider to buy food. Thus, Miharu order for the gate compound to be open so people from outside could buy the food. The money collected from the sales is used for improving the Rokujo clan Compound and its people.

A few years pass by, the economy of Rokujo clan could never be higher so Miharu decides it times for Rokujo clan to expand their business. Miharu orders his clan member to start selling at another place such as nearby town and other clan compound. They not only sold food, but they also sold other things such as clothes, and jewel which come from the factory which Miharu had built two years ago. As the Rokujo clan stand strong in economy but they still weak in military forces. Thus, Miharu order his son, Rokujo Suzaku and several youngsters of Rokujo members to start learning ninja arts and art of sealing from Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki agreed to teach Rokujo youngster in the art of the ninja and sealing. Miharu is so grateful which he in return order salesmen from his family to sale at Uzumaki clan compound and all the price sold there has 50% discount.

Six years later, the youngster return to the compound. Their arrival was welcomed by Rokujo Miharu where he states how proud he is with the future of Rokujo Clan. That night, they had a welcoming party. At the end of the party, Miharu makes an announcement which shocking the clan. He announced that he is going to retire as a clan head and that title he given to his son Rokujo Suzaku. He stated that he is too old to carry on duty as a clan head and he wishes the new generation of Rokujo clan member to lead the clan to its glory. He had made a lot of things to Rokujo from hatefulness to freedom and brought it to glory of Rokujo economy. Now it is time for his son to lead the Rokujo clan. He also thanks his fellow family for giving full cooperation during his rules and hoping those family bonds that they have will never break and continue to grow stronger.

Suzaku as the second clan head had continued his father work on improving Rokujo economy and at the same time he had changed the Rokujo clan shinobi systems. He and his fellow member who went to training at Uzumaki clan had made a training module so that he could teach his fellow family in the art of the ninja and sealing. Within a few years, the Rokujo clan had been known as a great Shinobi. With aid from their doujutsu, the sharingan theycan be considered specialist in genjutsu. They also created a great arsenal of Ninjutsu. To top of that, the Rokujo clan had something that gives them an advantage over the Senju and Uchiha clan. That is their kekkei Genkai, Enton aka Blaze release, meaning every Rokujo member had two chakra affinities which is fire and lightning. When combine they could mold new chakra affinity which blaze. Other than top in Ninjutsu and genjutsu, they also top at Kenjutsu. They had made their own stance and move for their Kenjutsu which use the sharingan to quickly counterattack and at the same time using chakra affinity to mold their weapon with blaze or lightning to give a lethal blow to the enemy. From the stance of Kenjutsu they create their own new Taijutsu stance which quiet similar to the Senju clan except they use the sharingan to quick counter and used the sage body to power up their Taijutsu attack and used **Enton no Yoroi** aka Blaze armor to increase their defense and attack. The attack increase due to the presence of lightning chakra in blaze release and with blaze of flame cover their body, the enemy think twice before attacking or even slap their faces.

Although the Rokujo Shinobi is known for their superiority in ninja art, they never directly engage any clan as their main role is to protect the Rokujo compound from any enemy, protect their trade from being robbed by bandits and protect their sales. Many people sent invitation to pay the Rokujo clan for working with them, but Suzaku politely rejects the offer, saying they do not want to cause and make enemy with another clan. So these people turn to Uchiha and Senju instead offering money to fight for them which cause another war between the clan. After quite sometime, people start seeing Rokujo clan as a noble clan. They do not interfere with other clan, instead they help the other clan like Akimichi clan by providing a lot of fresh beef meat for their barbeque restaurant, help Nara clan took care and catching loose dears cause they too lazy to even look at it. Some Nara member even states they never known they have dears farm before and Yamanaka clan with flower and herbs searching. Due to this, the Rokujo clan become very close to Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clan that they make allegiance to protect each other clan. In order to strengthen the unity between Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clan, Rokujo Suzaku gives each of the members of the current clan head special earrings when they swear their oaths to protect each other clan. Those traditions continue on where instead of Clan head, the current Ino-Shika-Chou trio is given special earrings.

As time pass by, the second Ninja World War break loose. In this war, the Rokujo clan had joined the war to aid their long friend, Senju clan. The war taken around four years which Rokujo clan had battle many war and gloriously won. In the war, they help their ally Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clan in defending their clan compound and take part many battles with them. Nara as strategist, Akimichi as power house, Yamanaka as communication, and Rokujo as commander they won many battle. Suzaku Rokujo had enter many battle with his fellow family member of Rokujo clan. When the enemy heard the Rokujo clan is coming many ran for their live for mercy. This is because the last battle between Rokujo Suzaku and Uchiha Madara he had released the true power of sharingan which now known as mangekyou sharingan. With it, he had destroy the base which held prisoner of innocent villager by creating gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds him.

Unlike the Uchiha, the Rokujo clan awakens the Mangekyou Sharingan when he/she had someone to protect with their own life and depend how strong the bond really are between the Rokujo and the person they want to protect. The stronger the bond, the more powerful they become. The power of family bond between the Rokujo member had caused Suzaku to awaken his eyes to fulfill his father wished that is to protect the family. Soon other Rokujo members awaken their Mangekyou Sharingan which bring many changes to the flow of the wars. For the first time, the Rokujo clan controls the flow of the war. When other clans use ninja art to do bad deeds the Rokujo clan will come to stop it. Those action cause Rokujo clan to be call with other name, Kosei clan aka clan of justice. What make Rokujo's Mangekyou Sharingan unique than Uchiha is that their eyes will never be strain to the point of blindness no matter how much they use it. This might be because of the sage body characteristics came from the Senju which prevent the eye to become blind completely.

If that wasn't enough to fear Rokujo clan then this next thing can sure brings hell to the enemy. Rokujo Suzaku has signed off a contract with myth animal summon which the dragon clan. How he get it is still unknown but the king dragon, Ryugan had made alliance with Rokujo clan that they will aid the Rokujo clan in battle. In honor the alliance, Suzaku had change the clan symbol to dragon shape in form of sharingan. Thus making dragon clan a signature summoned of Rokujo clan.

With the Rokujo clan became more powerful, Uchiha Madara feared that Rokujo clan would be a great thread in the future. He then decide it is now time to attack if they were to attack later, he feared that the Rokujo clan could never be stop anymore. Thus he and fellow Uchiha members began to prepared to assault the Rokujo Clan Compound. Two days later, Uchiha Madara and his clan member came to the compound only to see that the Rokujo clan members had been prepared for the assault as well.

Two days ago, Rokujo Suzaku receive a letter from Akimichi clan that they heard a troubling news from their customer saying the Uchiha clan was preparing an assault to Rokujo clan compound. It is safe to say that the next morning, Suzaku wake up with four clan head in front of him which are Nara, Akimichi, Senju and Yamanaka clan. They are here to help Rokujo clan defend their compound. In past, Rokujo clan had come many times to defend their home, now it times for them to payback the deeds. Suzaku accepted their offer. He then order his family member to strengthen the gate and wall with complex and powerful seals. He also order the Rokujo's weapon factory to make as much as weapon they could make. Which now the result they get, Uchiha Madara hesitate to attack the compound. Not that the worried with the power of Suzaku have but the number of shinobi is outmatch the Uchiha. If war were to break loose, they will lose for sure. On top of that, on top of the Rokujo clan head tower stand firm Ryugan, the king dragon and on top of this head Rokujo clan head, Rokujo Suzaku. When Ryugan learn their loyal friend about to be attack by the Uchiha, Ryugan order the dragons to help defend the Rokujo Compound. The dragon answered the King call and reverse summon them to the Rokujo Compound which make the odds of winning of battle raise for Rokujo Suzaku. Uchiha Madara still standing looking at the Rokujo's compound gate. He knows what await him beyond that gate, death. So, he do what any wise men do. The result is clear. They could never win over the Rokujo clan. So, he make truce will Rokujo clan with that ending the second shinobi world war.

A few years pass by, Hashirama Senju make a truce with Uchiha clan. Afterwards, the two clans form the first shinobi village known as Konohagakure no Sato. Hashirama then invites Rokujo clan to join Konoha. Rokujo Suzaku accept the offer with open arms. Following the Rokujo clan is Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clan. When they heard Rokujo clan join Konoha, they offer themselves in joining Konoha. Many clans state their wish to join Konoha like Sarutobi the monkey clan, Yuhii clan the genjutsu specialist clan, hyuuga clan, aburame clan, inuzuka clan, and several others clans. Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clan join Konoha because of the friendship bond they have with Rokujo clan, while the other clan join Konoho with fact that they will be safe in Konoha with the presence top three clan which are Senju, Uchiha and Rokujo clan.

Many people saying that the Hashirama invite Rokujo clan due to the strength of Rokujo clan but that not the real reason he invited them. When Shodaime first built the village he notice something that Konoha is lacking: **Economy.** In order to improve Konoha economy he need people who can handle economy efficiently. That clan is Rokujo. They had the largest trade in the world and had controlled over 73% of economy the shinobi world. They own 36 ports all around the shinobi world. Having them in the village bring Konoha to it highest point in term of economy. Thus, when Rokujo clan start moving into Konoha Shodaime Hokage states his wished to improve Konoha's economy and need Rokujo clan help in this case. Rokujo Suzaku state that he and his family member will give full cooperation in improving Konoha economy.

As reward for Rokujo clan, Shodaime Hokage had given the Rokujo clan a field twice the size than the other clans get to build their new compound. Several days later, when all clans had move into Konoha, Shodaime Hokage had made a welcoming party to welcome the new clans. In the party he had given speech to his new villagers about hidden village, it roles, and it duty. In his speech, the Shodaime had promised to help the villagers if there any trouble and make Konoha the strongest village. It at this point suddenly Rokujo Suzaku came forward with the rest of his family members. He then bow on his knee together with his fellow family Rokujo clan. He then swear an oath to the Shodaime Hokage who is standing bluntly in front of Suzaku doesn't know what Suzaku is up to. Until, Suzaku said an oath which the Hokage then understand what he was doing.

Rokujo Suzaku, on his knee bow to the Shodaime Hokage. This action is then followed by his fellow Rokujo family members. He then said an oaths, "From here on this day Konohagakure no Sato become our home. You Senju Hashirama become our leader which act as the main pillar of this new house. Thus, we Rokujo clan promise give our full loyalty to you and our loyalty towards Hokage will continue as long as the pillar is still strong to hold our home."

The other clans that watch the incident is awestruck with Rokujo Suzaku action. Here he is declare the Rokujo clan will give his full loyalty to Hokage. Hashirama smiles hearing Suzaku oath. He walk toward Suzaku who still bowing to him and stop when he in front of Suzaku. "Rokujo. Your clan is truly is a noble clan. Not even Senju this noble. Your clan had fought through hardship to reach where you are now. Long time ago if we came across Rokujo people will pick a stone and thrown at them. Now if we meet Rokujo we greet them properly fear they will throw a boulder at us. Long time ago you all consider as a weak clan, now evil runs when the heard Rokujo because the name itself bring power. Despite the hardship you all face, you never follow the path of revenge and hatred instead you choose a path of love just like your ancestor. And here you are now bowing to me stating that you give full loyalty to me, while it should be me who bow to you feared you might betray our village. Rokujo, you are a noble indeed. So, stand all Rokujo. Stand." Which all Rokujo stand and the Shodaime held his right hand in front of Suzaku Rokujo and continue, "So, let work together in the future Rokujo." Suzaku Rokujo can only smile and shake Shodaime Hokage hand and said, "Hi, Shodaime-sama".

A few months later, Suzaku start reorganize Rokujo economy. At the same time, he and his fellow family member been discussing about the Clan Compound plan. The Clan Compound is about the same as the old one except the location of the river is now changed to Lake. Inside Rokujo Compound, Suzaku decide to make Rokujo Merchant headquarter to control the trade of Rokujo family business. They also make road, building, supermarket, and clan training ground. They even make school for Rokujo clan so that they can still continue with Rokujo clan training module that is all Rokujo children will go to school at age of six, and learn art of ninja until ten. When they reach ten, they will enroll in konoha shinbi school. For Rokujo members who doesn't which to become Shinobi they will continue at Rokujo's Clan School to learn how to be a merchant to improve Rokujo and Konoha economy.

The old Rokujo Compound is now changes to Rokujo Industrial Area. Their main role is to make sure trade goods is enough and trade went smoothly. Their other role also is to controls the factory inside the compound Gold/Silver factory, Food & Beverage factory, Ninja Factory, Drug Factory and several other factory.

Their contribution to Konoha does not limit to economy only. When Suzaku retired as clan head and give that job to his son Rokujo Fusao, Fusao had order his family member to take part Konoha Shinobi program. Almost one year and half past, it is safe to say that Rokujo clan had controlled over Konoha Shinobi forces with over 80% of them becoming ANBU Black Ops and 45% becoming jounin.

Rokujo clan also controlled over Konoha politic as well. Although it is indirectly way, but they can still influence the hokage decision seeing as they controlled economy and military of konoha. To increase the Rokujo clan influence inside Konoha, Fusao had made Special Ninja Felony Prison using money they get from trading. The prison houses murderers and missing-nin who have broken the law. The prisoner does not sit in there for free of course. They have to pay for their stay in the prison by working at factory. The prisoners there had been tattoo their body with chakra suppression seals, tracking seals and paralyzing seals. All these seals had been made by Rokujo top sealing shinobi. Fusao also build hospital, orphan house and Rokujo clan headquarter. Fusao also build Rikudou Sannin temple inside the Rokujo Compound Clan. The temple is built as memento of Rikudou Sannin. As Rokujo clan had the closest heritage toward the God Shinobi, it is right for them to do so.

Despite having major influence inside Konoha, Rokujo clan loyalty towards hokage never faded. This had been proven several times. Rokujo Clan had proof their loyalty when they take part in the battle between Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. At first, Shodaime give warning to never interfere with the battle but the current clan head at that time Rokujo Suzaku had to interfere when Uchiha Madara summoned Kyuubi no Yoko. They help the Shodaime restraint the Kyuubi long enough for Uzumaki Mito to seal the Kyuubi inside her.

Rokujo clan also proof their loyalty when they save Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage from a coup d'état which been plan by Ginkaku and Kinkaku. Nidaime with the help of Rokujo Anbu Clan defeated the Gold and Silver Brothers. They even bring back souvenirs for Konoha as they took five treasure tools of Rikudou Sannin from the Gold and Silver Brothers which are _Kohaku no Jōhei, Shichiseiken, Bashōsen, Kōkinjō, _and _Benihisago._ Those five tools is now kept safe inside the secret chamber of Rokujo clan.

Rokujo also shown their loyalty to fire daimyo as they had save him many times from assassination. At one time, there a group of rebel manage to kidnap fire daimyo and demand 10,000,000 yen if they want their daimyo back. Well, what they get are 50 Rokujo ANBU unleashing Susanno and Tsukuyomi at them. The next day, the hideout is gone and completely replace with a giant crater. The Fire Daimyo thanks the Rokujo clan for saving his life and reward them with large sum of land to expand their compound. Fusao used the land to make houses for Rokujo clan member. The house is plan so that it is comfortable for a family to stay. The fire daimyo also sent invitation Fusao for coronation of Rokujo clan as Clan of Fire. As the result, Rokujo clan grew more influence with bless of Fire Daimyo. Fusao does not miss opportunity, he use this chance to lower the taxes of Rokujo port in Fire Country to attract more trader and create more income for Rokujo clan.

In Sandaime ruling ages, the Uchiha clan leader, Uchiha Kouji accuse Rokujo clan is up to something seeing they control over Konoha economy completely and Shinobi forces. Uchiha Kouji felt that Rokujo clan had grown more influence and if he don't take action soon there will nothing Uchiha clan can do stop it. These action had been supported by Hyuuga clan as well. Hyuuga Kenta felt the same way as Uchiha Kouji do. He had done several action including offering her daughter marry Fusao the Rokujo clan head, but Fusao refused politely saying that Rokujo clan had its own culture and custom. In their custom a Rokujo member can only marry to other Rokujo only. They cannot marry with someone outside of the clan. The reason is to keep so that the blood of Rikudou Sannin and not to mix it with other blood clan which could destroy the neutrality Rikudou blood.

Hyuuga Kenta also tried other alternatives like offering his member to join the Rokujo Merchant Company, but Fusao refuse the offer stating the Rokujo Trader Company only for Rokujo clan only. If not he sure remove the word 'Rokujo' from the company name to become Merchant Company. Kenta also tried to bride several Rokujou clan member but the feedback is comeback with a threat as next morning he woke up only to see ten Rokujo ANBU standing inside his bedroom giving him warning stating if he try to stick his nose inside Rokujo clan business they will take him into custody and put into Special Ninja Felony Prison. The Rokujo clan family bond is so strong that the thought of betraying their own clan never come into mind. From that day, Kenta never look at a single member of Rokujo clan.

Seeing Uchiha and Hyuuga accusing him and his clan for something that they did not do, Fusao defend himself by stating show him the proof that he up to something. Uchiha Kouji and Hyuuga Kenta could only look down and said nothing as they do not have any proof. Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clan support the Rokujo clan. Nara clan head support Rokujo and give his opinion, " I agree with Rokujo Fusao. I did not see and think that Rokujo clan is up to something. So, if you do please be a guest and proof to me that I was wrong". The Uchiha and Hyuuga stay quiet. Nara continued, "If you ask me, I say you fear Rokujo simply because they had more influence than you. Not that I care about it. For me, it okay to let Rokujo to have more influence meaning less paperwork for me. Hehehe"

"Man you Nara people only think sleep and do nothing. When actually you does something" said Fusao.

"Troublesome" replied Nara.

"Come on he did do something other than sleep" said Akimichi leader. The Nara could only smiled seeing Akimichi support him only that smile faded away when Yamanakan clan leader ask what other thing Nara do other than sleep. Akimichi replied, "Reading porn magazine. Did you know he has a full box of them. He hiding it at his dear farm"

"Hahaha." All the council member laughed hearing it.

"Come on guys. Poor Nara here. Hey, what to do? He a man after all. I just surprised he didn't read gay magazine seeing he like to say women is troublesome. Hahaha" said Fusao laughed hilariously.

The council room is full of laughter by the end of the day and the council dismiss with Nara head is completely red embarrassed what just happen.

"Man troublesome. Here I thought I try to cover for you but what did you give me. Play prank on my hobby" said Nara. His friend Yamanaka, Akimichi and Fusao stop and look at Nara like they seeing a ghost. Suddenly, Fusao went to Nara and grabbed his shoulder and shake furiously. "Hei! Are you really Nara?" said Rokujo Fusao

"Stop the shaking. Yes, you got the problem with it?" totally annoyed with Fusao question. Fusao could only stepback and look Nara with a surprised look. Yamanaka and Akimichi still in froze mode. Too shock to move. Suddenly, Fusao, Yamanaka and Akimichi ran quickly to the temple and start praying. The Akimichi shake the bell furiously, Yamanaka clap his hand many times and Fusao throw all his money into the box and pray. The monk there look worried as he saw the three clan head start praying like the end of the world. When he ask what wrong, Fusao grab the monk shoulder and said. "Ohhhhh. Great monk please help us, our friend Nara has a HOBBY"

Akimichi turn the monk "Yes, something terrible is happening. Nara has a hobby. The end is near. I could feel it. ARRGHHH!"

Yamanaka said, "Please cure our friend. The lazy ass Nara has a HOBBY".

The monk could only awestruck and try to figure what is happening. From a far, a pineapple head could only shake his head seeing his friend action hearing his exclaim that he has a hobby and mutter one word. "Troblesome".

Then the Shinobi Third World War broke loose. In this War, Sarutobi Hiruzen used the Rokujo Clan effectively. He had order all Rokujo ABNU to wear it clan symbol on their back to bring fear to enemy when they know they are dealing with Rokujo ANBU. Rokujo ANBU had done many S-rank missions during the war which consist mostly recon mission; destroy enemy base camp and infiltration into enemy hidden village. With Sandaime moving his main player Rokujo clan into the battlefield, all the other kage could not sit tight. On one time, Rokujo ANBU clan managed to destroyed Kumogakure Military Headquarter which pissed off Nidaime Raikage when he heard the news. Even Nidaime Mizukage could not sleep well when Rokujo ANBU manage to change his pillow with a pillow full of paper bomb.

The war end when Rokujo Minato son of Rokujo Fusao manage to kill all four kage from kumo, kiri, suna and iwa in assassination mission. Specifically Nidaime Raikage, Nidaime Kazekage, Nidaime Mizukage and Nidaime Tsuchikage. With four great kage is gone forced the war to end. Rokujo Minato is known to the world as Minoto no Kage Kira aka the kage killer. After the war end, Fusao give his place as clan head to his son Rokujo Minato and he continued with his family business.

Not long after that Sandaime retired as hokage and the mantle of hokage is given for the first time to Rokujo clan when the council agreed to chose Rokujo Minato as Yondaime Hokage. Feared that he could not divide the time to carry out his duty as Hokage and Clan head at the same time, he appoint two person Rokujo Ataru and Rokujo Wataru as clan advisor. Their job is to advise him if anything wrong and carry his duty as clan head when he absent.

Yondaime had made alliance with nearby village such as hidden village of star and waterfall. The Yondaime again shown the Rokujo clan power when he learn that one of his fellow family member got kidnap by Hidden Village in Hot Water aka _Yukagakure_. They kidnap member of Rokujo clan to build them their own Rokujo clan. But, they should think twice before doing so. The Yondaime came to that village with all his fellow Rokujo families and place his wrath onto the village. The next morning they manage to retrieve the Rokujo member and from that day _Yukagakure_ had been wiped out the map of the world without leaving a single trace. From that they, all other village cancelled their wish to kidnap Rokujo clan member feared that their village get the same fate as _Yukagakure_.

The Yondaime continue his ruling for another two years more until a dark history occurred. That is the Kyuubi attack. In the fight between Rokujo Minato and Kyuubi, Minato gave his life together with his wife Rokujo Ayumi sealing Kyuubi no Yoko into their son, Rokujo Naruto. So with that, our story begins with Rokujo Naruto on his journey to become the next clan head and bring his clan to it glory.

* * *

**Ninjutsu**

******Suiton: Mizuranppa**

Water gushes out from the mouth like a waterfall and washes away the enemy. One can freely control the power of this technique with the amount chakra one releases.

**Enton Shikō no hinotama** - Blaze Release: Supreme Fireball.

The users perform five hand seals and inhale air into their lung. The user then fire a fireball from their mouth. The fireball is the same as Uchiha technique except four times larger than the Uchiha and the fire had green in colour instead red-orange colour.

**S****uiton: Suijinheki**

This defensive technique creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth, and is raised from below with tremendous might. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user, and it makes for a defence without openings. It is also possible for the user to control the amount of water and duration at will. The wall's strength and resistance change following the quantity of chakra poured down into the water, so a skilful shinobi will be able to build a sturdy one. Furthermore, because the field of vision is maintained even while defending one can easily go on to the next move, which is a great advantage. The wall can also be formed from a pre-existing water source.

* * *

Man it really hard to write a story. OK time to rest tomorrow I continue write Chapter 2. Oh yeah, plz review. Review make me happy.

Thanks for reading.

edited: 14/9/2013


	2. Chapter 2: Rokujo bond and the dark trut

1. I do not own Naruto.

2. anarion87, Celestial Overlord thanks for reviewing my story. That makes me happy. Sasukelikesthed, yeah I know my story kinda crap. But I decide to continue with my story first, then after I finish with arc 1, I try to rewrite and correct my mistakes. So please endure with me. It kind of troublesome to correct 6000+ words so I decide to finish arc 1 and rewrite/correct grammar mistake in one go.

3. Chapter 1 mainly on history of Rokujo clan. I don't know where to start the story. But hey, at least now we are getting somewhere.

4. Review from anonymous reviews (Darkness Shadow)

Question 1 - Why did you give Naruto the Kyuubi? With his Heritage its pontless you could have sealed it in one of the Rikudou sennin  
items That they had in their clan vault or something  
Question 2 - Are you going to give him canon-Naruto persenality? Plz don't give that persenality I can't stand it.  
If you are not giveing him that persenality then what will his persenality be like?

Answer 1: I had my reason. Hint: It somekind related to the Rikudou Sannin legacy. Remember what Rikudou said to the bijuu when he died. That someone gonna lead them. In my story, that someone is Naruto. The question is how he gonna lead them with all of them seal into different jinchuriku. That my friend, you have to wait and see.

Answer 2 : Naruto personality is almost the same as canon. Key-words 'almost'. While he may be act like a goofball, he know when to be serious. Don't worry. I will not make Naruto as weak as canon in the tv. Seriously, when I watch Naruto Shippuden I don't what Naruto learn during their training for three years. Before Shippuden, Naruto only know two jutsu: Kage bunshin and Rasengan. After he back from training, he still only know Kage bunshin and Rasengan. Man, no progress at all. I was hoping he learn somekind of new jutsu but no.

Special treat for you Darkness Shadow. Here what happen at the end of arc 1: Sasuke die. So Sasuke fan. You been warn. This story focusing on Naruto on his journey becoming a great clan head and at the same time restoring the peace of ninja world. Reason why Sasuke die early: I don't want my story to become like Kishimoto.

Seriously Sasuke. Sasuke becoming good again after hearing Hakage speech and opinion. I say that kinda lame. Actually, I don't know where Kishimoto is heading with his story. I don't even know who the main character anymore. Is it Sasuke or Naruto?

What I can't even stand that Sasuke want to be Hokage. I almost on edge breaking my own laptop when I read it. Another thing what happen with Naruto vs Sasuke epic battle.

That the reason in arc 1, I'm taking that Sasuke out of my story first. The sooner, the better.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rokujo bond and the dark truth of Rikudou.**

After the death of Yondaime Hokage, the village was filled with sadness. Many shinobi and civilian lost their live that day to the Kyuubi no Yoko. A funeral had been held for the Yondaime Hokage and other shinobi whom had die that day. After the funeral, Hiruzen took back the place as Hokage seeing no one fit to be a leader for now. A few days later, Sandaime held a council meeting to discuss on Konoha shinobi program since they lost a great number of shonobi to the Kyuubi. The council only had been started for five minutes and the civilian elders start rampaging saying that the demon brat should die. The chaos continue as Sandaime tried the calmed down the council members.

"Let's kill the demon while we still can. We avenge the Kyuubi for killing our Yondaime" shouted one council member. His shout was supported by other civilian council. Their wish to kill the demon brat grew stronger as the leader of Uchiha clan, Uchiha Fugaku supported the action. Suddenly, the council chamber became quiet due to the killing intent aura coming from the ceiling. When they all looked up, they saw 30 ANBU Rokujo clan ready in battle gear. The door of the council chambers suddenly opened up. Sandaime could see two people walking through that door. Those two persons are no other than the Rokujo elders, Rokujo Ataru and Rokujo Wataru.

Rokujo Ataru is an old woman in the middle of late 50. Before Yondaime death, she helped the Yondaime in managing the clan business. She wearing and old traditional Kimono and Sandaime could see that she hold a baby in her arms. Beside her is her husband and also Rokujo elders, Rokujo Wataru. He retired as Shinobi ten years ago. After he became the clan elders he has been helping the Yondaime with the internal affairs of Rokujo clan.

Ataru and Wataru walk up to the seat which belong to the Rokujo clan head. When they reached the seat Ataru sit down on the seat with baby still in arms. Wataru took position behind the seat. Two Rokujo ANBU that standing on the ceiling teleported themselves to stand on Wataru both sides as guards.

Decide to breaking the silent, Sandaime start the conversation, "So, may I ask why you two elders came here into the council chambers? If remember correctly, you two are not a council members." Not that Sandaime wasn't happy seeing the two elders. But, the council chamber is now full with the KI that even he having hard time breath.

Rokujo Ataru about to replied the Sandaime question only to stop when the baby she holding in her hand started crying. "Oh… there. There Naruto. Everything going to be alright. Your family is here with you. There, there sweetheart" said Ataru tries to cheer the baby up. The KI radiate from Rokujo ANBU start to fade when they heard the baby cried. When the KI has completely gone, the council members take a very deep breath. But they have keep their breath back as one council member ask one simple question which cause the Rokujo ANBU to take their stance once more.

"Who baby is that in your hand?" ask the council. Ataru looked up to her husband looking for approval in answering that question. Wataru nodded his head. Ataru turned her head to face the council who asked her the question.

"The baby named is Rokujo Naruto, he is an heir of Rokujo clan and also the future fifth clan head of Rokujo clan" replied Rokujo Ataru. Beside her, Wataru gave an eye signal to the ANBU on top of the ceiling to get ready for what come next.

As soon as Ataru finish answering, the council chamber became havoc once again. The situation became intense when one council member orders the ANBU to kill the baby. Unfortunately, none of them listen. Why? Because the ANBU presence in the council chamber all came from the same clan as the baby. The Rokujo clan. The council member was hoping the ANBU would listen and kill that demon, but he found out the ANBU teleport right behind him with a sword on his throat ready to cut when have to. "I dared you said that again old man. If you ever think that we Rokujo would betray our family then you got something worse coming for you" said the ANBU.

The tension rose to another level when all ANBU took a stance in front of Ataru and Naruto, ready to defend them if any council member or ninja planning to attack. Sandaime acting as leader try to calm down the council. "Enough all of you. The Rokujo clan is innocent so do the child. If take any action is taken towards the Rokujo clan, I will beat you myself am I clear", shouted the Sandaime. He also let his KI showing the council who has the authority here. The council members return to their seat and try to calm down. Rokujo Wataru ordered the ANBU to stand down also. The ANBU follow the order and vanish via the shadow of the council chamber.

"Now, let continue with our meeting. First, I don't want any want any of you to speak unless I say so. If you ever mutter a single word, I put an explosive tag on your mouth do you all understand" said Sandaime. He had enough with the council members' behavior. Their arrogant are getting hard to keep control, and what's worst? They think they have an authority over him to do whatever they want.

Turning his head to faced the Rokujo elders the Sandaime continue with his question, "As I was saying, what are your attention of doing here? I don't think you came here just to introduce Naruto."

Wataru took one step forward to answer the Sandaime, "Introducing Naruto was never part of our plan. In fact we do not want to introduce him to any of you" glaring at the other council members. "The real reason we here because we heard there a council meeting being held. I know our clan head Minato had died trying to protect this village meaning we do not have representative for our clan in the council meeting. We cannot appoint Naruto as a clan head because he still a baby and we cannot appoint other Rokujo family members to take the spot as it against our culture and custom"

Nara Shikaku curious about Rokujo's culture and custom decide to ask a question. Even though Nara clan had been a loyal ally to Rokujo clan he still confused with the Rokujo clan custom. For him custom equal to troublesome. So he raised his hand asking for permission from Hokage to ask. The Hokage nodded his head. Taking that as a signal, he turned towards Wataru, "Just curious. Why exactly you can't appoint other Rokujo as clan head. I get it that custom. But, why exactly?"

"You see back in the past it was Naruto's ancestor Rokujo Miharu whom set us free from the cursed of humiliation. After he freed our clan, we all decide to appoint him as our clan head. To shows our gratitude we have made a rule which now changed to custom that only children of Rokujo Miharu could became clan head" explained the custom to Shikaku. Shikaku only nodded his head signaling he understand the situation.

Wataru seeing Shikaku got the answer he want, he then continue to explain the reason they are here. "Since, our clan head is incapable representing the clan thus we do not have representatives of our clan. Therefore here we are elders of Rokujo clan want to announce that the job of clan head is taking over by us for a while until Rokujo Naruto is proof ready to take the title as fifth clan head."

"So you were saying you two came just to say that" said Sandaime. He can't believe the two elders came bursting into his council chamber only to make an announcement. The Rokujo elders nodded their head as a yes. The Sandaime could only shake his head, seeing this reaction. There is one more question in his head though.

"So why you bring Naruto here?" asked Sandaime.

Ataru smile and looked down at Naruto who sleeping peacefully in her arms. She then turned back to Hokage, "That is because Naruto grew attached to me. He would start crying if I left his side even for a second. So, I don't have a choice but bring him here. Besides, what wrong with that. Sooner or later he will come here to become our representative again. So this is a good experience for him. Isn't that right, Naruto" asking Naruto slowly not to wake up Naruto.

"Then why don't you just ask your husband to came instead, and you Ataru-san could just sit at home?" ask Akimichi clan.

Hearing his Ataru make a scowled face a little. "That's because this old geezer beside me do not know do a single thing right. The last time I leave him with paperwork he burned it to ashes with katon justu" she turned her head to face to her husband.

"Hey it not my fault. I was…" Wataru try to defend himself but was cut off by Ataru.

"You was what? You know how much work we have to do after that. I have to burn my midnight oil just to make paperwork all over again." Said Ataru. During that commotion, Naruto started crying again.

"Oh…. There. There sweetheart. Granny here." Ataru try to calm down Naruto but his crying getting louder.

"You must be hungry eh. Okay come let go home. Nanny gonna make delicious milk for you" said Ataru. She then stand and face Wataru. "As for you. Do not slack off or I double your paperwork you understand."

Wataru nodded saying he understands. Ataru then calls an ANBU who wearing snake masked. The ANBU put his hand on Ataru's shoulder and shunshined away leaving Wataru to take care rest. Wataru took the seat that Ataru been seating before. The Hokage decide to tease his old friend a little when Wataru let out a long sighed. "So, you burned your paperwork. Hehehe" laughed Hokage and several council members including Danzo.

"Yeah, yeah. Laughed all you want. But seriously do those things alive or something. It like when I blink my eyes I see those papers became twice in number like they can multiple themselves. I don't know whether my eyes played a trick on me or not." Said Wataru.

"Well you not the only one my friend, so do I" said Shikaku.

"Yeah me too. You don't know how much I love to see those things vanished from my life. It like a nightmare. But you Wataru do something even I could not do. You burned it" said Hokage with a grin which can only mean two things. First, it is a silly thing for people to do. Second, proud that someone take a first step killing that things they call paperwork.

"Well Hokage-sama. Desperate time call for desperate measured." Said Wataru.

"Perhaps if you have someone to cover your back maybe you do not have to face your wife wrath" suggest Danzo. Hiruzen could only awestruck hearing Danzo saying this. He grinned a little and said, "Perhaps you also faced the same fate as we do Danzo"

Danzo could only close his one eye as he sighed sympathetically of his fate with paperwork. Of course he wants to be Hokage. But the paperwork is something he has to deal first. The next thing Danzo said change completely the objective of this council meeting. "Yes, I hope I could come up with some kind of scheme to destroy that things without anyone noticed It"

Shikaku smile hearing Danzo complaint, "Then I know just a plan to do it". That does it. As soon he finishes saying that Danzo, Hiruzen, Wataru, Chouza, Inoichi and several clan heads brighten up. "So what are waiting for? Let's hear it that brilliant scheme of your" said Hokage excited to hear the plan. Wataru on the other hand thanked Naruto in his heart for making Ataru leave the council chamber. If she heard this, he doesn't want to know the end of it. Thus the council meeting objective change from military action to scheme assassinate paperwork. The meeting end several minutes later with Hokage has a very wide smile clearly happy with the meeting.

Later that night, Sandaime Hokage had called the Rokujo elders to discuss something in private. Ataru and Wataru enter the Hokage room. "Good evening Sandaime" said Rokujo Ataru.

"Yeah, good evening. Where Naruto?" asked Sandaime.

"Oh he was sleeping at home. I asked my granddaughter, Aya to take care of him while we gone" said Ataru.

"You say you have something important to discuss. So, let's hear it" said Wataru. It already night and he want to finish this discussion quickly. Besides he also worried about Naruto condition. The villagers look for every opportunity to kill their clan heir. While it is safe to say that Naruto is safe as long as he in the Rokujo compound but what he worry the most is if shinobi is the one who try kill Naruto. The faster the discussion, the better.

"Straight to the point, I see. But first, please have a sit." Ataru and Wataru take a seat in front of Hokage's desk. Hiruzen then continue, "You know how the villagers look at Naruto right?"

"Yes, we know. Even if the whole world turn against us to kill Naruto, we still be defending that child. He is our family and we will look after it. So, do not worry so much Hiruzen. "said Ataru.

"Yes, but what are my concern is the Kyuubi?" said Hiruzen.

Wataru raised his eyebrow a little confused with Hiruzen statement. "What are you saying Hiruzen. If you worried about the seal then I have my family members who specialist in fuinjutsu looking at it this morning. The seals still intact and it is one of the stronger seal known in sealing art."

"I'm not worrying about the seal. Minato is fuin specialist so I don't really worry about the seals. What I'm worried is what the Konoha Council is planning?" said Hiruzen with worry tone.

"What are they are they planning?" asked Ataru.

"They planned to turn Naruto into a living weapon, with Kyuubi inside him the council think it would make Konoha the strongest village in the world" replied Sandaime.

After hearing that, Ataru and Wataru became quiet for a moment as they were thinking something. Hiruzen on the other hand became anxious with the waiting. He worried that the Rokujo Clan going to betray Konoha. The Rokujo clan certainly something to be fear. Even he the Hokage having a hard time if he going to fight an ANBU Rokujo clan.

After several minutes Ataru speak up breaking the silence, "So you invite us here just to inform us the news"

Glad that the quietness been broken he answered, "That's one reason of it. The other reason is I need help from you two. I told the council that Rokujo clan definitely disagree with their action turning Naruto into a killing machine. But, they did not listen to me. Perhaps we could discuss together to came with some kind of plan to stop their planning."

After hearing what the Hokage want exactly, Wataru and Ataru close their eyes and Wataru say, "I think I understand now. You worried we might betray Konoha for council plan on Naruto. I gave you my words, Hiruzen. We will not betray Konoha. Our clan head Rokujo Suzaku had made an oath, that we stay loyal to you Hokage."

After hearing those words, Hiruzen release a deep sighed. But, he have to hold his breath again when Ataru start to speak, "About the Council. You just tell them, if they continue with the plan, they got another thing coming for them". After Ataru finished what she was saying, she and her husband open their eyes slowly and shown the Hokage the mangekyou sharingan that have been a symbol of Rokujo clan power.

The Hokage watch Ataru and Wataru in the eyes with fear. Here he is trying to warn him Rokujo clan about the Konoha council plan. But they seem not to worry for a bit, instead they give their own warning. The look in their eyes is enough for them to warn him and Konoha council if they ever try to do anything to Naruto, they would fight back. With that, the two elders excuse themselves and leave the Hokage's room. Hiruzen lean back on his seat and take a deep breath. Many things happen today, and he beginning to think that he too old for this Hokage job. He then look out at the window on his right and said, "So, did you get it Kakashi?"

Kakashi who been hiding behind the window all times shows himself. He then nodded his head. "Yes, Hokage-sama. I had recorded all your conversation in this tape. Still, why you want me to record the conversation? You could just tell the council the Rokujo warning."

"Even if I told them the Rokujo warning, they still ignoring me. But, if the warning came from Rokujo mouth himself, now that a different story." Explain the Hokage.

"Here it is the tape" said Kakashi putting the tape recorder on top of the Hokage's desk. "Is there anything else?"

"In fact yes" said Hiruzen as he look around making sure no one will hear this. Hiruzen make a motion for Kakashi to bow down a little so he can whisper something to his ear. Kakashi comply by bowing and give his ear to Hokage.

"Did you buy already the new Icha-Icha series?" said Hiruzen

Kakashi let out perverted giggle when he heard this. He then whisper to Hiruzen to answer his question, "What series are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know? Jiraiya-sama had made two sequels for his new Icha-Icha series. First is Icha-Icha Apron. Second is Icha-Icha Bathtub."

Hearing those books title Hiruzen snort a little as trail of blood coming out from his nose. The same goes with Kakashi. His face mask soaked with it. Maybe that the reason he wear masked. "So, did you buy it already?" asked Hiruzen, eager to get his hand on those books.

"No, but I'm planning to buy it tomorrow morning"

"Good, here I take this money" said Hiruzen giving his money to Kakashi which he take from his hokage robes "Your mission is buying those two books. After that meet me at the top of Hokage monument to hand over the items to me understand. This mission is consider S-rank mission."

"Hi. Hokage-sama", said Kakashi who fully devoted to carry the top mission.

Kakashi shunshin away and Hiruzen stand up and head to his home. That what happen when you get perverted Kage. Only they can make buying porn novel into an S-rank mission.

Next morning. Hiruzen waits Kakashi on top of hokage monument as promise. A few minutes later, Kakashi arrive.

"So, did you get it?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yes, mission success. Here is the item." Said Kakashi handing over the items to Hokage. Just when Hiruzen about to open the package a loud explosion is heard.

_**BOOOM!**_

"What was that? Are we under attack?" asked Hiruzen.

"No. I don't think so. Look" answered Kakashi as he point his index finger to the Rokujo compound. Hiruzen look at the place Kakashi point. From the top of hokage monument he could see a large smoke rise from the Rokujo compound.

* * *

**Rokujo Compound [The main gate]**

A mob of civilian had gathered in front of Rokujo Clan main gate. They could not enter the compound as the gate is closed. They cannot climb the wall as the wall have seal in them which if they touch it, they get electrocute. They demand the Rokujo Clan to hand over Rokujo Naruto. The situation gone worst when some shinobi who came from civilian family start to attack the main gate with explosive tags. Which cause the big explosion. But that wasn't enough to destroy the main gate.

The Rokujo clan is next clan to Uzumaki clan who is specialist in fuinjutsu. They have used the fuinjutsu to reinforce the main gate and the wall. The mob also pissed off as they could not get close to the wall fear they get attack by Rokujo Shinobi who station at the Watchtower. For now, the Rokujo could only defend the gate and wall making sure no one pass them. They only hope Hokage come quickly to stop the mob. They could attack the mob, but they do not want to cause anymore trouble. They have enough trouble to deal with already. But, if the situation continue they might have to resort to force and they will not hold back if they do.

The tension raise as more and more civilian shinobi came and attack the main gate. The civilian shinobi then gather themselves in front of Rokujo's main gate. They are planning to attack together and use their powerful justu in their arsenal. The Rokujo clan ready themselves for the attack. Just when the civilian shinobi about to attack a loud shout was heard in the sky.

**STOOOOOOOOOPPPPP!**

"Who is that?"

"Where that voice is coming from?"

The mob start looking around trying to figure where the sound coming from. Then the voice continue.

"Thank you for asking. I am Myouboku Mountain's Monk of the Frog Spirits. Also known as _Gama Sannin_. Now, let me tell you my true identity. I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East, and West not even in the heavens! I am one of the Sannin. Even a crying babe would stare in awe…"

Suddenly, an explosive happen on top of Rokujo's main gate and a figure of person started to appear. The person then shouted, "The Great Jiraiya".

The mob start to quiet down and stare at Jiraiya. Now, they know where that voice coming from. But their worries never been higher when they see an angry face of Jiraiya. He totally pissed off.

"So, who the one that attack the Rokujo clan eh…." Said Jiraiya. The mob step back a little.

Then there is one man that run towards Jiraiya and said, "Oh, Jiraiya-sama. It good that you here. Now, we can kill that demon child, Rokujo Naruto for sure."

Jiraiya could never be madder than he is now when he heard that. He jump from the top on main gate and land in front of that man. Next thing, that man know he in coma state when Jiraiya attack him with a rasengan. The mob surprised seeing Jiraiya action. Jiraiya faced the mob, "For your information, that Rokujo Naruto is my GODSON. If anyone try to harm my godson, I squash them like a bug you heard me."

The mob get hysteria attack when they learn Rokujo Naruto is Jiraiya's godson. Jiraiya is not finished yet, "If any of you try to harm or attack Rokujo Clan. I summon Gamabunta to kill you." The mob gone scared. Now they cannot do anything to Rokujo clan. Still, there are among the mob who stupid enough to answered back to the mad Jiraiya. "Oh yeah. You think you can stop us".

The mob gone mad again but Jiraiya do not moved from his spot. Wataru seeing the mob gone mad again decide to help Jiraiya raised the killing intent (KI) on that civilian mob. Several Rokujo ANBU jump over the wall and land beside Jiraiya. They then start to form a line and took out their sword and ready in Rokujo kenjutsu battle stance.

"If Jiraiya-sama can't stop you, you can beat your ass that we will" said one of those ANBU.

The civilian then quiet down as they cannot do anything. They cannot win against Jiraiya, added to that 15 Rokujo ANBU who power the same level as Kage. They don't stand a chance. Thus, they do what a wise man do. They quietly leave the Rokujo compound and go home peacefully.

A few minutes later, hokage, Kakashi, and several other jounin arrived in front of Rokujo clan compound only to see the clan member is busy brepairing the wall and main gate that had been attacked by the civilian shinobi. He also see Jiraiya chatting with Rokujo Wataru at the Rokujo's post guard. Hiruzen walks toward Jiraiya and Wataru.

"What is going on here? We heard an explosion just a while ago" asked Hiruzen.

"The civilian gone mad that's what? They start gathering in front of the main gate and some our shinobi attack the main gate. It is good thing that the main gate is strengthen by the seal or they would have enter the compound by now" answered Jiraiya. He still pissed off of what happening here. He just returned to Konoha to see his godson only to know that mob of civilian try to kill his godson. Next time they do it. He summon Bunta for sure.

Hiruzen sighed heavily hearing the news, "I never thought it would come this".

"Well, you though wrong sensei. You better do something or I will kill someone next time this thing happen" said Jiraiya.

"I agreed with Jiraiya. Even I having problem keeping my family calm down when they know their compound was under attack. If they do it again, I cannot guarantee that my family could hold back anymore" said Rokujo Wataru.

"I will do something, for now I want to thanks for not killing anybody. If you do, I don't know how I would handle" said Hiruzen. He grateful that no one die in this incident.

"It alright Sandaime. If you excuse me, I need to go to see my wife. I need to tell her that everything is alright. How about you Jiraiya? Want to come with me seeing you godson." Said Wataru.

"I think I stay here for a while until the main gate and wall is fully repaired. After that, I come to your house to visit Naruto" said Jiraiya.

"Alright then. Please, excuse me" said Wataru. He then head to his house to tell the news of what is happening.

"So, what make you come back so soon. I though you return to Konoha the next two months" said Sandaime.

"Well, first I came is to see my godson Naruto. The second reason I came here is I want to visit the Rikudou Sannin temple. There something I want to confirm about" answered Jiraiya.

"May I ask what is it all about?" ask Hiruzen. He curious what his student want to learn about Rikudou.

"Sorry, sensei cause even I don't know what I'm dealing with."

"Alright, but are you sure you want to visit the temple. No one had enter the temple except Rokujo clan. Not even Uchiha and Senju. The temple was full with seals. Even a seal master like you could not pass that" said Hiruzen. Even he want to know what in the temple of Rikudou Sannin. Many clan and foreign shinobi try to enter the temple but none of it survive because of the seals.

Jiraiya know his sensei worry about his safety. Even he know walk through the temple of Rikudou meaning he signing his own death. So, he decide to ease his sensei a little. "Don't worry sensei. It not like I want to sneak into the temple. Rokujo clan had been a part of my family. That's why I want to ask permission to Rokujo Wataru to enter the temple"

Hiruzen relieved hearing Jiraiya answered. "If it like that then fine." Hiruzen turn his head to the right to see some of Rokujo clan repairing the main gate.

"You know, I sometime wishes I been born into this clan" said Hiruzen.

"You not the only one sensei. Rokujo clan definitely a unique clan. I never see a clan that have such a strong bond between them. They willing to fight for their clan even to the last breath" said Jiraiya.

"I often find myself envy with the clan. They never call themselves clan member like we do. Instead they call themselves family member."

"Yep. Naruto is lucky to be born inside this clan. That's why I'm don't worry much about his safety since I know he be alright."

"Speaking of Rokujo clan, I still remember what my sensei said about this clan" said Hiruzen as he remember back the time he spend with Nidaime Hokage.

"What did he said?" asked Jiraiya curious to find out what Nidaime thought of Rokujo clan.

"He said: If there a person I trust my life with, that person must be from Rokujo clan. That clan is the Hokage protector. They never scare, never betray and never give up. Those attitudes what make them differ than Uchiha and Senju. They are more noble than us Senju and the closest to the Rikudou." Said Hiruzen.

As the wind start pick up, they both watch the symbol of Rokujo clan on the main gate. Hiruzen then excuse himself. He then leave Jiraiya alone with the other jounin who came with him. Jiraiya still watch the symbol of Rokujo clan been thinking himself. What are the secret of Rokujo clan? What make them so strong? And finally what are their destiny hold in the future?

* * *

_**4 hours later...**_

The repair work had done a few minutes ago. The civilian had stop their attack seeing Jiraiya is back in Konoha. Jiraiya on the other hand decide to stay for a few days inside Rokujo clan. The Rokujo clan welcomed him with an open arm. That afternoon he went to visit Wataru's house to see Naruto.

Knock! Knock!

"Who is there?" shouted a voice. The voice seem like coming from a child.

"It's Jiraiya". The door is opened and Jiraiya now know who was shouting just now.

"Aya is that you. Man you grew taller" said Jiraiya while he enter the house. He proceed put his arm on her head to see how tall she got.

Rokujo Aya. She is 4 years old. She is granddaughter of Rokujo Wataru and Rokujo Ataru. She have a brown hair green-blackish eye. She wear a pink shirt and a brown trouser. She has a caring and responsible personality which is the reason why Ataru ask her to watch over Naruto when she out going shopping or do clan meeting.

"Hey there Ero-jiji" said Aya causing Jiraiya to drop on the floor.

"How many times I have to tell you brat that I'm not pervert" shouted Jiraiya. But the reply cause Jiraiya to fall to the floor once again.

"Yeah, you a super pervert" said Aya with a wide smile. She love seeing Jiraiya like this. It funny.

"What going on there?" Ataru came to see the cause of the commotion only to see Jiraiya lay on the floor of her house.

"Jiraiya what are you doing down there?" asked Ataru. Aya on the other hand giggle and ran into her room.

"Well, Ataru. Suddenly, my pride of a pervert suddenly vanish" said Jiraiya with a sad tone.

Hearing the answered Ataru shakes her head. "Come get up. Quit fooling around. Lunch is about to ready. Please join us" said Ataru as she invites Jiraiya.

Jiraiya stand up and walk to the living room. He asked Ataru where Wataru is and Ataru answered, "Oh. He having a clan meeting. He should be back a few more minutes."

"Then where Naruto?" there the question he been asking inside his head since this morning. He want to see his godson so bad.

Ataru smile seeing Jiraiya excitement. Jiraiya questioned is answered by Aya who was carrying a baby in her arms.

"This is Naruto Ero-jiji. Naruto this is your godfather, Jiraiya" said Aya cheerfully.

A trail of tear came off Jiraiya eyes. Finally, for a first time he meet Naruto. 'Gosh! You look so much like Minato. Blond hair. Blue-blackish eye. You even have whiskers.' Though Jiraiya.

"Can I hold him?" ask Jiraiya.

"Sure" said Aya as she hands Naruto over Jiraiya.

Jiraiya hold Naruto. His tears drop on top of Naruto shirt. "Man you look so cute Naruto." Said Jiraiya with a proud smile.

"chaa… em… hehe" Naruto laughed seeing his godfather.

"Oh I brought presents for you" said Jiraiya as he use his left arm to take a small scroll inside his pockets. He open up the scroll where a storage seal had been written on it. He open the seal to bring out the present. The presents are a small frog doll and dragon doll.

Naruto happy seeing his toys extend his arm hoping to reach the doll so he could hold it. Jiraiya smile seeing his godson. He pick the two toys and put near Naruto. He then start playing with Naruto which is then join by Aya. Ataru smiled. She then went to kitchen to get ready for lunch.

A few minutes pass by, Wataru enters the house. They all having lunch together. During the lunch, Jiraiya feed Naruto with milk using baby bottle. They have a good time. While Jiraiya start to share his story of journey around the ninja world. The Rokujo family listen to the story. Not long after that, Naruto fall asleep again which Aya pick Naruto up of Jiraiya lap and bring him to his room so he can sleep peacefully.

Seeing now is a good time to discuss a main reason he came here he start to make a serious face. Wataru being Jiraiya friend know what it mean. Jiraiya want to discuss something very importance. He ask Aya to help her grandma with the dish so she doesn't interrupt the conversation. Ataru and Aya walk to the kitchen. When Wataru make sure Aya and Ataru completely reach the kitchen, he ask what Jiraiya want to discuss.

"I want to ask permission to enter the temple of Rikudou Sannin" said Jiraiya with a serious tone. Wataru is somewhat taken back with those words. He never thought Jiraiya would ask permission to enter their temple. Curious, why? He ask.

"Why do you need to enter the temple, Jiraiya? I need to know the reason. You are my old friend but still I could not give you permission to enter the temple unless it is something important." Said Wataru.

Jiraiya look down as he try to explain the situation. The problem is he doesn't know how to describe the situation. One minutes later, Jiraiya take something out from his bag. Wataru wait patiently for what Jiraiya about to show to him. Jiraiya then take out some kind an old scroll. He put it on the table.

"I don't know how to put it into words about the situation. It much simpler if I simply show it to you." Said Jiraiya as he open the scroll. The contain of the scroll is not pleasant as it seem. There is an old writing and a picture. Wataru read the writing and find himself sweat reading it.

Wataru take a deep breath after reading the scroll. He try to calm himself down. After a few minutes he finally settle down. Jiraiya waits Wataru to settle down after reading the scroll.

"Where do you get this scroll Jiraiya?" asked Wataru.

"I found it at a place where used to be call Uzushiogakure. As you know Uzumaki clan is one of the four clans who have the blood of Rikudou runs in their vain" Answered Jiraiya. Wataru nodded his head. He know about the Uzumaki clan. They used to be a part of Senju clan. But they broke off because could not stand the war with Uchiha clan. So, they moved far away from Senju and Uchiha. Jiraiya continue his story, "The scroll I found located at the temple of Uzumaki. After reading the scroll, I have a bad feeling about this. So, I decide to carry my own investigation. Time after time I only meet a dead end. I had infiltrate all hidden village trying to find a hint about the scroll but cannot find single clue. So I decided to investigate the temple of Rikudou grandchildren. As you know, The Rikudou's grandchildren are now divided into four clans: Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki and Rokujo. These four clans share two things in common. First having the same ancestor. Second, each clan have their own temple unlike the other clan."

Wataru listen to the story intensely. Jiraiya then stopped in middle of the story to drink some tea that been served by Ataru during lunch. After putting the glass back on it plate Jiraiya continue, "Seeing that I found the scroll at Uzumaki temple, so I thought I may found a clue about the scroll if I investigate the other temple. So, I had infiltrated the Senju and Uchiha temple. The Senju temple is abandon. Nothing left in there apparently. The Uchiha temple on the hand stored a stone. On that stone is some kind of writing that even I do not understand what it is. So, I take the picture of the stone and leave. Which now only leave one temple left…."

"The temple of Rokujo clan also known as temple of Rikudou Sannin." Said Wataru finishing Jiraiya words.

"You see why I need to enter the temple" said Jiraiya.

"Yes, I see. First, could you show me the picture of the stone that you took at Uchiha temple" ask Wataru.

"Yes, of course" said Jiraiya as he take the picture he stored at his bag's pocket. He hand over the picture to Wataru. Wataru look at the picture. True to Jiraiya words, even he could not read the words on the stone. He then activate his sharingan and he see the words scramble itself. Shocked seeing this he said to Jiraiya, "The words on the stone had been crafted so that only someone with doujutsu could read it."

"So could you read it" asked Jiraiya.

"No, but when I activate my sharingan on , the words scramble itself and form some kind of picture. It like playing a jig-saw puzzle" explained Wataru.

"What kind of picture did it show" asked Jiraiya.

"Moon" said Wataru.

"Moon" said Jiraiya. He became confused. The more he tried to investigate, the more confusing it become.

"Yeah, moon" confirm Wataru.

"Try to activate your Mangekyou Sharingan" suggest Jiraiya.

Wataru nodded his head. He activate his Mangekyou Sharingan only the see those words scramble again and form another picture. Jiraiya anxious waiting, "So, what is it".

"I don't know how to describe it, but it look some kind of pillars." Explained Wataru.

"Pillars. How many?"

"Nine" answered Wataru. He himself becoming more confused with the puzzle that their ancestor left it. Then he wondering may be there could be more picture as he express his opinion to Jiraiya.

"Maybe. The secret of Rikudou is too depth after all" answered Jiraiya.

"So, would you allow me to enter the temple" asked Jiraiya.

Wataru turn his head to Jiraiya. He already deactivate Mangekyou Sharingan. "I can grant you permission to enter the temple but with two conditions" said Wataru.

"What are those conditions?"

"First, you must swear to never tell anyone what you see at temple." Jiraiya nodded his head sign he agree, Wataru continue, "two, you must tell me any info you got regarding the Rikudou Sannin to me."

"Alright, I agree. So when can we enter the temple." Said Jiraiya. He now granted the permission to enter the temple. Now, he more eager than ever to unrevealed the secrets of Rikudou.

"Meet me at Rokujo Clan headquarter at midnight, I will take you there" said Wataru.

"Thank you" said Jiraiya.

After the conversation, Jiraiya excuse himself but not before he kiss Naruto at forehead. He promised Naruto that he comeback and then they could have some fun together. Jiraiya left the house and head to the hotels which own by Rokujo clan.

Later, that evening Rokujo Wataru left the house to go to Rokujo Clan headquarter. He tell his wife that he be back late after midnight and ask not to wait for him. Ataru nodded her head and wish her husband a good luck with whatever work he have to handle.

* * *

**_Around midnight_**

Jiraiya now heading to the Rokujo clan headquarter. Inside Rokujo compound is some kind of peaceful feeling. Jiraiya could see some Rokujo member guarding the wall on the watchtower. He could sense that some ANBU flying over the roof top. The street full with people from Rokujo clan. Rokujo clan had a clean record of no crime happened inside the compound as the ninja in here keep on guard 24-7. So, the Rokujo clan can live in peace knowing they have nothing to worry about as long as they inside the compound. All thanks to the previous Rokujo clan head's wisdom as they do their best for their family and keep their family safe.

When Jiraiya arrived at the Rokujo clan headquarter. He is greet by Wataru. "Hello, Jiraiya. You on time I see. I thought I would have to drag you as usual like the old time for being late. What the matter? No good girl to peak at hot spring" tease Wataru. Back in the past Wataru have to drag Jiraiya when they have a mission. Why? That because Jiraiya busy peaking at the girls at hot spring.

"Hahaha. Sorry my friend but not today. It not every day like you given permission to enter temple of Rikudou. I decide to use this opportunity to the fullest" said Jiraiya.

"Yes, you the first person who not someone from Rokujo clan given permission to enter the temple. You should be proud you know" said Wataru as they start walking towards the temple.

"Yeah. So is there something I need to expect when we reach there" asked Jiraiya. He knows Rokujo clan had many customs. So, he doesn't want to break the custom so he have to ask.

"Actually, yeah. When we reach the temple don't cross the bridge just yet" warned Wataru.

"Now what make you think I do that?"

"Knowing you, you always to that."

Soon the reach the temple. The temple of Rikudou Sannin located at the middle of the lake. Back when the Konoha was founded, Rokujo Suzaku had used his doton ninjutsu to make a small lake in the middle of the lake. The lake is called Lake Rokujo. Then the Rokujo clan started to construct the temple on that little island. To make it easier for Rokujo clan to reach the temple, Suzaku ordered a bridge to be construct.

When Jiraiya reach the shore of the lake, he see for the first time the temple of Rikudou Sannin. The temple is beautiful unlike the other temple he had seen. The building was painted white. The temple is not so big, somewhat medium. The water that surround the temple is so clear.

On the way here, Jiraiya learned why so many attempts to infiltrate the temple fail. The seal here is on different level than the seal that he learn. The genjutsu seal which cause the person to trap in illusion world. The also barrier seals that if someone touch it get electrocute. Even summon seal which summon Rokujo clan summon animal, the dragon.

They both stand in front of the bridge. Following Wataru advice, Jiraiya do not cross the bridge.

"So, we here. What now?" asked Jiraiya.

Wataru do not answered instead he make bite his thumb and make several hand seals and summon a dragon.

"Why do you summon a dragon?" asked Jiraiya.

"Because there are too many seals on the bridge, on the lake and even under the lake. It going to take sometime to remove it all. So, I summon my friend here Ryuoh to transport us to the island" explained Wataru.

"Okay, I get it that you saying there too many seals on the way to the temple. But how the dragon going to transport us to the lake" ask Jiraiya.

"Well, I summon Ryuoh here so he could reverse summon you to his world, the Dragon Valley. Then, you wait there for a while as I cross the bridge. After I cross the bridge, I going to summon you back to this world" explain Wataru.

"Wataru my man. You a genius. Okay let do it" said Jiraiya as he put his hand on Ryuoh neck.

"Remember do not let go Ryuoh neck even for a second got it" warn Wataru.

"Yeah, got it loud and clear" said Jiraiya.

"Okay Ryuoh. You know what to do" said Wataru. The dragon nodded it head and poofed. It reverse summon itself back to the Dragon Valley. Since Jiraiya put his hand on it neck, so he also followed the dragon to valley.

Wataru then cross the bridge. When he reach the island and make sure there are no seals he summon back dragon together with Jiraiya. Jiraiya now found himself as the island and in front of him is the temple of Rikudou.

"Ryuoh, you stay here for a while and guard the temple" ordered Wataru. The dragon nodded signaling it understand.

Jiraiya and Wataru enter the temple. The temple is just the same as other temple. There a large hall where at the end of the hall there a table. On top of the table areApple Blossom flower which keep in the vase. Behind the table, there a painting of Rikudou Sannin hanging on the wall. They were now standing in the middle of the temple. Jiraiya still could not believe that he had step inside the temple. But, there is more surprised await Jiraiya.

Wataru start to do a long series of hand seals. After around five minutes, he finished making the seals and slammed his hand on the floor. A secret passage start to open up on the floor in front of the table.

"Damn. No wonder it is called temple of Rikudou. The temple is full of secret and trick just like Rikudou" said Jiraiya. Wataru could only laugh hearing his friend statement.

"So, this passage lead to underground chamber or something?" asked Jiraiya.

"You could say it like that. Come on, I show you the way" said Wataru as he step into the passage first follow by Jiraiya.

The underground passage is surprisingly bright as there is a light seal to illuminate the passage. Soon the reach a wooden door. On the door there is the Rokujo symbol clan. Wataru open the door and step inside. Jiraiya follow up and he awe with the scene that meet his eyes. Jiraiya surprised. This is something on the whole different level. Even he does not know Konoha have something like this. He doubt even Hokage know this.

"Th… This is….a.. a…." Jiraiya too shocked to finish his word.

"Yes Jiraiya. This is the true temple of Rikudou Sannin" finishing Jiraiya words.

"Then what it is on top of the island just now?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well, the temple that you see up there is actually the entrance to the real temple of Rikudou Sannin" answered Wataru calmly.

"So this is the secret of Rokujo clan" said Jiraiya.

"Yes, come let me shows you around" said Wataru as he started walking a head.

"Hei! Wait a second. At least let me calm down my excitement for a few more minutes" shouted Jiraiya as he run after his friend.

* * *

Yay finish chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed. As always please review. Review keep me happy.

A/N: Chapter 3 still not finish yet. I been cracking my brain for this chapter, so plz wait. I can publish it now, just I'm not satisfied with the story just yet. Something is missing and I don't know what it is.

Last edited 14/9/2013


End file.
